General Zod (DC Extended Universe)
Summary The Leader of Krypton's military and a former longtime friend of Jor-El. Zod believes Jor-El's warnings about the state of Krypton and launches a coup after concluding the Council is incapable of saving their race. When the coup fails, the Council has him and his followers imprisoned within the Phantom Zone, a decision which ironically spares them the fate of their home planet. After arriving on Earth in search of Kal-El, he initiates a war of annihilation against its population for the sake of building a new Krypton. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely Low 7-B Name: Dru-Zod, alias "General Zod" Origins: DC Cinematic Universe Gender: Male Age: Late 60s, possibly 70s Classification: Kryptonian Engineering Military Leader, General of Krypton Armed Army, Leader of Sword of Rao Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, durability, speed and endurance, flight and levitation, super senses and telescopics, x-ray and heat vision, red sun radiations and solar energy absorption and from that he can deployed new abilities and grew stronger for every each passing moments, longevity, anti-gravity field creation, his cellular structure is much more dense, resilient, and biologically more effective than human tissue Attack Potency: Likely Small City level (Comparable to Superman) Speed: Supersonic combat speed. Massively Hypersonic+ flight speed (travels from Metropolis to Ellesmere Island in a short amount of time, reacted to Superman's attack while counterattack him at the same time, and while struggling with Superman, both still travel to low-orbit in less than a minute.) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Comparable to Superman. Was able to send an entire ISS towards the Earth and Superman with ease) Striking Strength: Likely Class PJ (Easily matched Superman) Durability: Likely Small City level. Possibly higher (Was at least as durable as Superman) Stamina: High (fought evenly against Superman) Range: Melee, several dozens of meters with heat vision Standard Equipment: Standard Krypton Army Armor, his second Battle Armor Intelligence: High, a veteran with years of combat and living experience, clever when he comes up with the creation World Engine with information from an ancient outpost. As the General of Krypton's army, it is expected for him to be well-versed in strategy and tactic, a charisma leader and an adaptive combatant, expert at HtH combat, mastered abilities that took Superman weeks, months and years in hours and minutes Weaknesses: Becomes vulnerable when being exposed either to the yellow suns or environments under their effect. Devoted to his duty and "his people" (Kryptonian bloodlines that deemed by him to be strong) above all else. Initially when arrived to the Earth, sensory overloads will occur if he does not has his protective visor on, later this problem was dealt with as Zod becomes more adept to the Earth environment Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Anti-Gravity Field Creation:' Although it is unknown how Zod did this. But when he released himself from the Battle Armor and levitating, all parts of his armor float around him and on air for many centimeters, this ability does not seems to be useful for battle. '-Solar Energy Absorption:' Technically, this is the main source of Zod's powers. As a native Kryptonian, Zod's cells absorb red solar energy, and this in turn, fuels all of his powers and abilities. '-Heat Vision:' The ability to fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it with the conscious act of activating this power. Visually, the power is typically depicted as two beams of red light firing from his eyes. Zod can uses his heat vision to split a hundreds of stories tall skyscraper in half and caused it to collapse. '-X-Ray Vision:' The ability to see through anything. Other: This profile only covers Dru-Zod from Man of Steel movie. Not to be confused with other versions of Dru-Zod. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Man of Steel Category:DC Comics Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Kryptonians Category:Male Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Leaders Category:Revolutionaries Category:Criminals Category:Psychopaths Category:Flight Users Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Aliens Category:Solar Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:DC Cinematic Universe Category:Legendary Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Heat Users Category:Tier 7